


Queen Bee

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, F/F/F, Femslash, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for BSG-Kink inspired by discussion of Kara and Kendra taking care of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Bee

"Don't you frakin' dare stop," Helena Cain said, looking down at the dirty (in all kinds of ways) blonde woman between her legs.

"What if I did?" Kara looked up at the admiral with a wicked grin, keeping up the motion of her wrist, fingers thrusting firm and steady into Cain's cunt. She gave the inside of Cain's thigh a bite, still looking up at her.

"You'd regret it. Wouldn't she Captain?"

Kara looked over to Kendra who was in a chair beside the bed, watching them, her hand between her legs.

"Definitely. She's got a mean spanking hand," Kendra said.

"Mmm I do like some spanking. But I give as good as I get," Kara said and bit Cain's other thigh.

"Maybe a little demonstration is in order." Cain said.

The three woman were naked and in Cain's quarters. It wasn't the first time and if any of them had a say it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. For Helena Cain it was an opportunity to enjoy some of her fantasies. Kara and Kendra had proven time and again they had sexual appetites to rival her own. In this room the three were creatures of lust, but ultimately, at the base of it all, this was Cain's show. Her quarters. Her ship. Her initial move, her choice when it happened and often she would tell them exactly what she wanted the to do to her and each other.

Cain moaned as Kara used her thumb to brush up and down over her clit. "Kendra. Spank her for me."

"With pleasure."

Kara watched Kendra get up from the chair and looked back at her as she got on the bed. She didn't miss a beat with her fucking fingers.

Kendra knelt on the bed. She hungrily let her eyes wander over the bodies of the two other women. She touched Cain's calf with her left hand, gently rubbing up and down it while her right hand did the same to Kara's ass.

"I said spank it not massage it," Cain said. She held Kara's gaze. Kara put the pad of her thumb to Cain's clit, the pressure increasing and decreasing with the thrusts of her fingers.

The spank was satisfyingly loud. Kara moaned and bit her bottom lip. She didn't look away from Cain. She wanted the admiral to know how she felt.

Kendra spanked her again.

"That all you got?" Kara said, angling her fingers to penetrate deeper.

Kendra took up the challenge spanking Starbuck a whole lot harder.

Kara grunted, and Cain could see that had hit the spot nicely for her. Kara Thrace arched her back, raising her butt to woman behind her.

"Again," Helena ordered, snapping it like a command in the CIC.

Smack! Smack! Kendra slapped both of Kara's buttocks. Kara bit Cain's thigh and sucked. She sucked harder when the next spank came before finally releasing, leaving a red mark.

Kendra kept spanking. Kara kept fucking with her fingers, biting the inside of Helena's thighs and flicking over her clit with her thumb. Cain moaned and pinched her own nipples, watching the other two women the whole time.

Cain only tore her gaze away from them when she peaked. Kendra stopped spanking while she watched Cain's climax. Kara's behind was flushed red. Starbuck kept her fingers moving, feeling Cain clenching and releasing around them.

"Stay right there," Cain said, panting, smiling.

Kendra stoked Helena's calf again, at the same time caressing Kara's ass with the tips of her fingers.

For a minute they stayed like that. Kara kissed the red marks on the inside of Cain's thighs. The three of them taking a contented break from the sexual activity. Starbuck licked Cain's juices from her fingers, making a show and lots of 'mmmmm' noises as she did.

"Kendra, touch her, don't touch her pussy yet, just...tease."

"Teasing I can do," Kendra Shaw stoked both hands up from Kara's calves, up the backs of her legs, the backs of her thighs, over her round red ass. She kept her hands moving constantly. Massaging the inside of her thighs, getting so so close but never quite touching Kara's wet heat. Sometimes she used her fingernails, and she varied the pressure to keep the sensations changing.

Kara squirmed and moaned and whispered for Kendra to just go ahead and touch her. Kendra kept looking to Cain who just shook her head.

Helena liked watching Kara like this. Impatient, needy, almost desperate for pleasure. It was good to make her wait, reminder she wasn't in charge, that she wasn't the queen bee on this bed. Kendra didn't usually need reminding of that fact, though she and Cain had been doing this long before they brought Thrace into the mix.

"Use just one finger, inside her thighs, don't give her what she wants. Not quite yet."

"I think she likes it really," Kendra said. With just one fingertip she moved up the inside of Kara's left thigh, getting higher and higher. Just millimetres from her labia she stopped and moved her finger to the midpoint of the inside of her right thigh.

"Sweet Lords of Kobol," Kara whimpered. She looked Cain in the eyes. Cain smiled she knew that right now Kara Thrace was putty in her hands.

"Kiss her ass. All over. Show her how much you like it," Cain said to Shaw.

Still making teasing trails up and down Kara's thighs Kendra leaned forward and pressed her lips to Starbuck's rear. She placed light kisses all over her buttocks, then they became wetter, sloppier. She licked and sucked and kept her finger moving and never touching that sweet spot.

"Lick," Cain said. She looked Kara in the eyes and said "lick her asshole."

Kendra didn't hesitate. She ran her tongue up from just above Kara's pussy and up between her buttocks, gazing over her asshole. She did it again, then again, this time lingering. She used both hands to part Kara's cheeks, circling the darkened ring of flesh with the tip of her tongue.

Kara closed her eyes and put both her hands on Cain's thighs, squeezing.

Kendra switched to long wet licks with the flat of her tongue, spreading Kara's buttocks little wider, gripping them a little harder.

"Please..." Starbuck begged. "Please please."

"Please what?" Cain asked.

"Please tell her to touch me."

"She is definitely touching you," Cain was playing with her own nipples as she watched. Kendra kissed and licked the flesh around Kara's butthole then returned to it with enthusiasm. rapidly rubbing up and down it with her tongue.

Kara let out a desperate moan. "Please let her touch my pussy, let her put her fingers inside let her frak me, please."

Cain smiled and made her wait just that little bit more. This was the kind of sex a young student Helena Cain had fantasized about. Filthy encounters with filthy women. Following her lead, succumbing to her desires, and finding that those desires gave pleasure to her partners too.

"You heard her Kendra, do what ever you want to her. Tease her, frak her, push her off the bed, whatever the hell you want."

"Push me off the bed and you die," Kara said looking back over shoulder at Kendra. Kendra laughed. "I'm so not kidding." Kendra just laughed again. "Seriously. Not joking."

"Oh shut up you know I'm not going to do that," Kendra gave Kara's ass a slap and leaned in again, tongue going right back to her asshole. She stroked up the inside of her thigh again. Kara was about to voice her protest against further teasing when at last Kendra touched her pussy.

With all the teasing and the anticipation when it came the touch felt like the most electric thing ever. Kara let out a loud moan. Kendra explored Kara's cunt with her fingers, rubbing all over, digits sliding between moist lips.

She kissed and softly bit and licked Kara's buttocks but always returned to the puckered rear hole. Kendra nudged Kara's clit with her middle finger, doing it over and over, knowing it would drive the pilot wild.

"Fingers. Inside me. Please," Kara begged.

Kendra gave Kara's clit a little flick a few times then slide her finger back through her slick heat. She circled her entrance, Kendra unable to resist teasing her just that little but more. She licked Kara's ass for a few seconds then slid a finger in.

"How is she?" Cain asked. Cain was still playing with her nipples, pulling on them.

"Tight," Kendra said and swiped her tongue over Kara's asshole. "So fraking wet. So hot."

"Mmm I bet she is."

Kendra slid a second finger into Starbuck, she slow wriggled and twisted them both, keeping buried all the way in her.

"Frak me," moaned Kara.

"Say it again," Kendra said.

"Frak me."

"Again."

"Frak me!"

"Like you mean it," Cain said.

"Frak me! Frak me! Frak me!"

Kendra starting thrusting, hard and deep. She spanked Kara, hard, with her other hand. Every few seconds she used her tongue on her anus again. Kara thrust back against her.

Cain's hand moved down her body. She touched her clit and she moaned too.

Watching Kara Thrace being pleasured like this was a joy to behold. She was an expressive woman. She was not a quiet wallflower. She was a sexual supernova that Cain was incredibly turned on to see in action. The eroticism was escalated by that fact that Cain had tamed that fiery creature.

Kara came while Kendra's tongue was on her asshole and while she was being pounded hard with three fingers. She let out a loud, animal cry then rode out our climax in silence.

Helena rubbed her clit faster, faster, faster until she reached another orgasm.

He gaze met Kara's. Cain nodded. Kara shifted up the bed beside Cain. She kissed Cain, sloppy and lacking in finesse and utterly sexy.

Then they both looked at Kendra.

Kendra had one of the fingers that had been in Starbuck's cunt in her mouth. She froze. They were looking at her like they were cats and she was a mouse.

"You're gorgeous," Cain said.

"You're fraking hot," Kara said.

"You have great tits."

"You really do."

Kendra didn't know if she liked they way they were looking at her. Just minutes ago she was happily in a dominant position, fingers in Kara and controlling her pleasure. Now they were looking at her like she was their play thing.

Okay. She was lying to herself. She absolutely loved the way they were looking at her.

The two of them moved, Cain slightly taking the lead. Cain moved to Kendra's left side, Kara to her right. Cain kissed her lips while Kara kissed her neck. The three of them exchanged kisses.

Abruptly Cain pushed Kendra onto her back and went for her breast. Kara followed.

Helena and Kara sucked on Kendra's nipples.

Cain was rougher. She used her teeth a lot more, scraping them over the sensitive peak. Kara used her tongue more, almost constantly using the tip of her tongue to flick at the nipple in her mouth.

Helena and Starbuck took turns to go up and kiss Kendra's neck and lips and suck and nibble on her earlobes. They whispered filthy, dirty, wanton words to her. All the time one of them was worshipping her breast.

Cain took hold of Kara's hand and directed it down Kendra's abdomen. Kara's fingers traced down through the neat patch of hair then down.

"Her clit," Cain said.

Kara did as told, using two fingers to rub on Kendra's clit with a lazy circular motion.

After another minute Cain's fingers went to Kendra's pussy. She fingered her.

Kendra moaned. She whimpered and writhed as both woman used their mouths and hands on her.

When she came they didn't stop. Kara went down, settling between her legs and putting her mouth to suck on Kendra's clitoris. Cain went in the other direction, her knees going on either side of Kendra's head then she lowered herself to her lips.

The three went at it for hours.

Just like Cain had fantastied about all those years ago.


End file.
